


Closing the Distance Between Us

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, set in current season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Both of his boys are waiting in the bedroom for him when he gets in. The apartment is dark but he follows the light coming through the open door and finds them there, curled together on Jamie’s king sized bed, wound so tightly together that he isn’t quite sure where one ends and the other begins.





	Closing the Distance Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> This fic contains sibling incest, so if that offends you please don't read any further. It's all fake, none of it is real.   
> For GreyMichaela because if I give porn I get porn???? Hint hint nudge nudge Big Rig.   
> Huge thanks to GreyMichaela for reading over her own present and fixing my commas and periods- I know I drive you a little crazy with them :D

Both of his boys are waiting in the bedroom for him when he gets in. The apartment is dark but he follows the light coming through the open door and finds them there, curled together on Jamie’s king sized bed, wound so tightly together that he isn’t quite sure where one ends and the other begins. 

Jordie leaves his suitcase in the hall for the moment and heads to the bed. Tyler stirs, blinking sleepily up at him as Jordie reaches out, runs his hand down the long plane of his bare back. His face breaks out into a warm smile but it doesn’t hide the dark smudges under his eyes or the tension Jordie can feel under his hands. 

“Hey Ty,” Jordie murmurs. He smooths some of Tyler’s unruly curls back off his forehead, pleased when he leans into the touch happily. 

Next to him Jamie lets out a little sound in his sleep but doesn’t stir and Jordie is caught by an overwhelming wave of fondness for the two men in his life. 

“When did you get in?” Tyler’s voice is sleep rough, his gaze tracking Jordie around the room as he steps back from the bed to strip out of his sweater and jeans. He’s left in his boxers, shedding his socks as he returns.

“Just got here.” A day earlier than any of them had planned, but after the news broke there hadn’t been a thing that could have kept him away. The way Jamie had sounded on the phone- Jordie never wants to hear that broken, defeated tone again. 

He leans over the side of the bed, plants one hand on the mattress, the other coming up to cup Tyler’s jaw, feeling the rough glide of his stubble against his palm. He kisses him the way he’s been aching to for what feels like  _ ages _ . 

Long distance sucks, but they make it work.

Tyler’s mouth is warm and welcoming under his own. His kisses are languid, sleepy, but they slowly grow deeper and hotter as Jordie licks into his mouth, as though he’s coming alive under Jordie’s touch. 

Jordie’s spent the past month fantasizing about Tyler’s mouth, the way he kisses, like he knows just how to pull those little groans from him, the way he loves to mark up Jamie and Jordie, staking his claim for anyone looking. Montreal feels like worlds away during the season. 

Tyler makes an unhappy little sound when Jordie eases back, lips tingling and spit slick. Next to them though, Jamie’s finally waking up. He blinks his big beautiful brown eyes at them, not quite registering what he’s seeing.

“Hey Chubbs,” Jordie says softly and it’s like a switch has been flicked with the sound of his voice. 

Jamie lurches up and Jordie braces himself for it when he throws himself at Jordie, arms around his shoulders, clinging. They’re also crushing Tyler, though he doesn’t seem to be complaining, so Jordie plants his feet and gets up on the bed properly, moves them all around until Jamie is sandwiched between himself and Tyler. 

“You’re early.” Jamie’s breath is hot against Jordie’s neck, lips brushing his skin from where he’s tucked his face. 

“Had to take care of my boys.” Jordie smooths a hand down Jamie’s back. He’s tense, despite being sleep warm and pliant where he’s tucked against Jordie. 

It’s pretty clear neither of them are doing well, and he can’t blame them. If they’re this tense just woken up, he can’t imagine what their days have been like. 

He knows a way to help with that though.

“I’ve got you,” Jordie murmurs. 

He grips Jamie’s hair, tugs until he reluctantly relinquishes his space against Jordie’s neck and then Jordie dips his head to catch his lips in a kiss.

If Tyler’s kisses were lazy and sleep warm, Jamie’s are eager, bordering on desperate. It always starts this way between them, Jamie bites and licks and tries to go too fast, unable to stay still. In all the years they’ve been together Jamie’s never submitted to Jordie easily, too much fear of being caught maybe, of what they have being taken away from them. 

Jamie’s always looking for a fight, and Jordie’s always ready to give him one.

He rolls them now, uses his weight to pin Jamie’s shoulders to the bed, and Jamie might have a bit of weight on him, but he’s rarely used it against Jordie. Jordie plants himself firmly on top, feels the heat that Jamie’s giving off, the tense and flex of his muscles. He presses deep, demanding kisses to Jamie’s plush lips, feels how he shudders and shakes under him, hands scrabbling up and down Jordie’s back as he looks for something to latch on to.

“Tyler.” Jordie breaks the kiss. Tyler’s on his side next to them, watching with something like awe but his gaze focuses when Jordie calls him. “Hold his hands down.”

Jamie whines, his cock jumping where it’s pressed against Jordie’s thigh through two layers of fabric.

“Fuck.” Tyler hurries to obey, leans over and pins Jamie’s wrists to the bed. Jamie flexes, tests the grip, but Tyler is wiry muscle and has the leverage here so he doesn’t budge. Jamie’s eyes are blown wide, lips swollen and cheeks stained red. Tyler ducks down, catches Jamie’s lips in a kiss, tongues twining and Jordie groans, palming his cock through his boxers at the sight they make.

God, he’s missed them.

He leaves them to it and refocuses his attention elsewhere. Jordie lets his hands run up Jamie’s chest, feeling the warm skin and hard muscle there, the calluses on his hands dragging and catching. He rubs a slow circle around his nipple, watching it pebble, then ducks his head and takes it into his mouth.

Jamie groans, and Jordie scrapes his teeth lightly over the little nub, feeling the way Jamie jerks and squirms. He switches to the other side, sucking at the bud, glancing up to find both Jamie and Tyler’s heavy gazes on him.

Grinning, he licks over his nipple again as he slides his hand down, under the band of Jamie’s boxers to grip his cock. 

“Jordie,” Jamie moans. Tyler latches on to Jamie’s neck, sucking and biting dark marks into his skin that have Jamie’s cock jerking in Jordie’s grip. He jerks him lightly, more of a tease than any real relief, just to watch the blush spread from Jamie’s cheeks, down his chest, leaving him a mess. Jordie thinks about grabbing his phone, taking a picture, something to keep with him on the tougher nights in Montreal when he’s on his own and Skype just doesn’t cut it. But he’s reluctant to pull away, to disturb this moment. 

He pulls his hand out of Jamie’s boxers, and then tugs them off all together. Jamie’s cock is long and thick, precome pearling at the tip where it rests against his thigh and Jordie’s mouth waters at the thought of getting his mouth on his brother, but there’s something else he wants right now.

“Tyler.” He manages to pull him away from where he’s happily marking up Jamie. Tyler meets his lips eagerly when he reels him in, lets him lick into his mouth, soaking up the happy little sounds Tyler lets out. Jordie runs his hands down Tyler’s abs, feeling his stomach jump as he traces the well defined muscles, skimming along the band of his sleep pants. He helps Tyler wiggle out of them, then awkwardly gets out of his own boxers. Jamie’s taking advantage of his now free hands to run them over both of them, along arms, across backs and thighs, just touching, grounding them all in the here and now. 

Jordie gets Jamie sitting up against the headboard, legs spread, and wraps his hand around the base of his cock, just holding him. 

“Show Jamie how much you love his cock, Tyler.” 

Tyler comes eagerly, settling on his stomach. He glances up at them and fucking  _ winks _ before licking a stripe up Jamie’s cock, from Jordie’s fist to the tip. Jamie’s mouth falls open and one of his hands comes flying up, tangling in Jordie’s hair, and he winces at the tight grip. Tyler carefully closes his lips over the head of Jamie’s cock and Jordie knows from experience how good it feels when Tyler slowly takes more of him into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Jamie pants and Jordie leans in and sucks on his bottom lip, biting. 

“Doesn’t he feel good, Jamie?” Jordie asks, conversationally, as Tyler starts a slow bob of his head, swallowing more and more of Jamie as he goes. Jamie nods wordlessly, eyes wide and glazed. Tyler hollows his cheeks and Jamie jerks, whining. “You’re doing so good,” Jordie praises them both. He releases his hold on Jamie’s cock when Tyler’s mouth meets his fist, getting a grip of Tyler’s hair instead. 

With this he starts guiding the bob of Tyler’s head, moving him how he wants, pulling him back to tease at the tip of Jamie’s cock, pushing him down farther and farther until his nose is buried in the wiry hairs at the base of Jamie’s cock. Tyler gags a little, tears springing to his eyes. Jordie’s not worried though, he knows what Tyler can take.

“Jordie,” Jamie whines, head resting on Jordie’s shoulder, eyes glued to the sight of Jordie pushing Tyler down on his cock.  _ “Jordie please.” _

“You don’t want to come yet,” Jordie shushes him gently, pulls Tyler back until his lips are barely brushing Jamie’s cock at all. Tyler groans at the loss, lips swollen and obscene, chin covered in spit, trying desperately to mouth at the tip of his cock. It’s a sight Jordie will never forget.

“I  _ do _ .” Jamie tries to lift his hips up, to catch Tyler’s lips and tongue but Jordie pulls Tyler up and away.

“Don’t you want to let Tyler ride you first?” 

They both moan at that and Jordie smirks, wide and wicked. 

“I’ll let you cool down a little first. Don’t touch yourself.” Jordie pats his lap, releasing his hold on Tyler. “Come here, Tyler.” 

Tyler scrambles to obey, hard cock bouncing against his abs and leaving a smear of precome in its wake. He’s a warm, heavy weight as he settles in Jordie’s lap and Jordie can’t help but pull him in, to kiss those swollen lips and lick inside, searching for the taste of Jamie on his tongue.

“Lube?” 

Jamie rummages through the bedside table quickly, producing a half used bottle. It’s cold when he squeezes some onto Jordie’s hand, so he rubs his fingers together, warming it before he reaches back and probes gently between Tyler’s cheeks. He circles Tyler’s entrance slowly, teasing, over and over, waiting until Tyler is squirming in his touch, rocking back as he tries to get more. Then he slides one long finger in, loving the hot, tight clench of Tyler’s body, of how well he takes it. 

Tyler lets out a happy sigh, hands coming up to rest on Jordie’s shoulders. 

“Another.” 

And who is Jordie to deny him anything? 

He pulls out his finger, gets some more lube and returns with two, then three as Tyler rocks back on his hand, hips rolling, cock bouncing as he moves. 

“Want to help, Chubbs?” 

Jamie nods dumbly, slicking up his fingers and getting to his knees behind Tyler, between Jordie’s legs. He can feel Jamie’s finger press against the tight ring of muscle, and then ease inside as Tyler lets out a high pitched whine. 

“How’s that feel, baby?” Jordie murmurs. 

Tyler’s eyes flutter as he fucks himself down on their fingers. 

“So  _ full _ , _ ” _ he moans, loud in the silent room. 

He can see the way Jamie mouths along Tyler’s shoulders, pressing kisses to his sweat slick skin. Seeing them together is always a beautiful thing, something Jordie would never trade for the world.

“Ready for more?” 

Tyler jerks his head up and down, caught up in the feel of their fingers stretching him open. “Gonna ride Jamie for me?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Tyler lets out a soft whine when their fingers slip free but then he’s moving, up and off of Jordie’s lap, manhandling Jamie until he gets him where he wants him, next to Jordie, back up against the headboard. 

Tyler steadies himself with a hand on Jamie’s shoulder, and then reaches behind himself, gripping Jamie’s cock as he sinks down on it in one smooth move, eager. 

All three of them groan. 

“Fuck,  _ Ty _ .” Jamie’s hands find their way to Tyler’s hips, head tipped back at the feeling. Jordie tangles a hand in Jamie’s hair, scratches lightly at his scalp, tries to back him away from the edge before they even get started. 

Tyler bares his teeth, gaze wild. His hair is falling across his forehead, flushed down his chest with arousal, and cock an angry red. He looks  _ beautiful _ .

“Don’t come yet, Jamie,” Jordie murmurs, presses his lips to his neck, nips at the skin there. “Want to see you come on my cock after.” 

Jamie moans, low and long, and Jordie laughs, uses his grip to tug him in for a messy, wet kiss. Jamie gasps as Tyler, feeling ignored, lifts up just enough to set a dirty, slow grind, fucking himself on Jamie’s cock. 

“God, look at you two,” Jordie rasps. His own cock is rock hard and aching but he ignores it, unwilling to let it end just yet. They make for a sight, Tyler bouncing on Jamie’s cock, thighs working as he chases his own pleasure, happy to use Jamie’s cock any way he wants. Jordie reaches out and circles Tyler’s cock, gives him something to rut into as he rides Jamie. Jordie’s grip is slick with lube and precome and Tyler fucks himself between Jamie’s cock and Jordie’s hand, head thrown back, mouth hanging open. There’s a dark flush from his cheeks, all the way down to his cock and it gets darker as Jordie watches. 

“Maybe later we’ll open you up even more,” Jordie rambles, tightening his grip to hear the way Tyler groans. “See if you can take both of us together. Would you like that, Tyler?” 

Tyler lets out a high whine, back bowing and comes all over Jordie’s fist and Jamie’s chest. 

Jamie’s hands fly to his hips, eyes squeezed tight, presumably trying not to come as Tyler’s body clenches tight and addicting around him. A swell of pride and lust washes over him that Jamie’s trying so hard for him. Jordie presses his cock against his stomach, trying to relieve the ache that’s building. Tyler sinks forwards, mouths lazily at Jamie’s collarbone from where he’s boneless in his lap.

“Think you guys killed me,” he slurs, eyes half lidded. 

“ _ You’re _ killing me,” Jamie grits out and Jordie laughs, helps Tyler off of Jamie, mindful of his shaky legs. Tyler curls up to the side, grabs the edge of the sheet to wipe of the smear of come from his chest and settles in to watch.

“You’re doing so good for us, Jamie.” Jordie rolls to his knees at the foot of the bed, grips Jamie’s ankle and tugs until he’s flat on his back. “How do you want me, sweetheart?”

“Like this.” Jamie flushes darker at the name but his gaze never falters from where it’s meeting Jordie’s. There’s a level of trust there that’s addicting and Jordie knows so long as Jamie looks at him like that, open and honest, he’ll do everything in his power to deserve it. “Wanna see you.”

And Jordie has to duck down, catch his swollen lips in a hard kiss before reaching for the lube again.

Jamie’s always loved getting fucked. Fingers, toys, Jordie’s cock, each time is like the first and he can’t seem to get enough of it. He’s so sensitive to it when Jordie teases at his rim, hands flying up to grip at Jordie’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks, a little bite of pain to help stave off the heat that flares through Jordie at the sight of his middle finger sliding into the tight clench of his brother’s body. Jamie bites at his own lips, trying to stop the punched out little sounds from leaving him as Jordie fucks slowly in and out of his body, waiting for the moment Jamie relaxes enough for another. 

It doesn’t take long, and Jordie gets some more lube before sliding two back in. Jamie’s cock jerks, precome dribbling from the tip and Tyler reaches out, swiping his thumb across the head and bringing it up to his mouth for a taste. Jordie has to clench his eyes tight at the sight. 

“Jordie.” Jamie kicks impatiently at his side and he realizes belatedly, that he’s stopped moving. 

“Sorry.” He presses a kiss to Jamie’s thigh and scissors his fingers, earning a high cry from him. 

“ _ Enough _ ,” Jamie gasps out, big brown eyes wide and wet, pleading. His cock is an angry red and Jordie can recognize the signs of Jamie balancing on the edge, not ready to fall over it. He could  _ maybe _ get Jamie off first, then tease him until he’s hard again, but it would take time and Jordie’s not patient enough for it. His cock is aching, balls heavy and all he wants is to be buried deep in his brother’s eager body. 

He gently pulls his fingers free and Tyler helpfully pours more lube into his hand so he can slick up his cock. Jordie gets one of Jamie’s legs hooked in the bend of his arm, his free hand guiding his cock into the tight hot clench of Jamie’s ass. 

Jamie doesn’t like taking the initial press slow, he’s told Jordie time and time again how much he loves the burn, the ache, how much he wants to feel it the next day, so Jordie doesn’t hesitate, just slides in, in one smooth move until he’s buried balls deep. Only then does he pause as he tries to regain his control.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Tyler breathes, reverent. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Jordie catches Jamie’s gaze, dazed.

Jamie nods fervently, sweat beading on his temple. His hands on Jordie’s shoulders clench, unclench like he needs something to ground him, to stop him from drifting away. His chest is heaving, bright red from the flush, from the scrape of Jordie’s beard against his skin. Tyler runs his hand along the planes of Jamie's stomach, brushing lightly at his cock and garnering a startled moan from him. Jamie tightens around him and Jordie hisses, hips rolling. 

“He’s not gonna last long.” Tyler runs his fingers idly along Jamie’s cock, teasing. His smile is wicked when he meets Jordie’s gaze. 

To be completely honest, neither will Jordie. 

It’s been too long since they were all in the same bed, he’s too revved up for it to last much longer. His heart is pounding like he’s had a long shift on the ice and anticipation pools low in his spine. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” He pulls back, until it’s only the tip of his cock keeping Jamie’s body spread open for him, and then he slides back in. His hips snap as he buries himself deep, starting a slow, deep rhythm that has Jamie arching his back, blunt nails leaving scratches all over Jordie’s skin. 

He keeps his movements slow as he dares, aware it doesn’t take long for Jamie to lose his patience, watching for the moment that he finds what he’s looking for. 

When he does, it reveals itself in Jamie’s eyes going wide, mouth falling open as his hand falls to circle the base of his cock, squeezing tight. Fuck, he’s closer than Jordie had originally thought. It sends a thrill through him and he focuses on the angle he’s found, the one that has Jamie moaning loud and throaty. 

Jordie picks up the pace, planting both hands on the sheets on either side of Jamie, punching these fucked out little sounds of him with every thrust and snap of his hips. 

“Doing so good for me,” he murmurs, his lips brushing Jamie's as they breathe each others air. Jamie’s arms come up, wind around his body and drags him close. It’s harder to keep the angle this way but he can feel Jamie's cock trapped between them, rock solid and hot, and Jamie's legs come up around his hips, keeping him from going far.

Jordie switches to a fast and dirty grind that shifts them up the bed, the frame hitting the wall in time with his thrusts. Jamie's wide eyed gaze pins him in place, pupils blown wide as he clings to him, trusting Jordie to take care of him, to get him there.

And then Jamie’s coming, back bowing, pressing up into Jordie’s hold on him as his cock spills between them.

Jordie fucks him through it, unable to stop now, too wound up. His orgasm gathers in his spine and hits him like lightning through his body as he spills into the tight heat of Jamie's body. 

And then it’s silent, save for the sound of their heavy breathing.

Tyler, the actual saint, has gotten up to get a warm, damp cloth by the time Jordie is able to pull out, and he crawls over both of them to lovingly clean them up personally. 

Jordie catches him for a sweet, lazy kiss when he goes to get out of bed and get rid of the cloth, tugging it from his hands to toss across the room to be dealt with later. Then he pushes him over, urges him to curl up, sprawled across Jamie's chest, who still looks too blissed out to be of much use. 

“Where’re you going?” Tyler watches him with curious eyes as he climbs out of bed on unsteady legs.

“Just grabbing my charger.” He digs through his suitcase for what he needs and hurries back to bed, plugging his phone in. He grabs the duvet from where it’s been pushed out of the way and crawls back in, spreading it out over the three of them. Then he curls up against Jamie’s side, tossing an arm across Tyler’s back to cuddle them both close.

He has no shame in his need for cuddles.

Jamie tilts his head in a silent demand for a kiss and Jordie easily obliges him, sinking into it with a sigh. 

They only have a few days before Jordie has to be back in Montreal, but with the game New Years Eve, it affords him the extra time with the two most important people in his life. 

And right now, that’s what they all need. 


End file.
